Psicoloco en Howarts
by Mithalis
Summary: Un psicologo lleva a Howarts, podra curar los traumas de sus habitantes o seran ellos los que le traumaticen. PRIMER PACIENTE: HARRY POTTER! SEGUNDO PACIENTE: HERMIONE GRANGER!
1. Harry Potter

Bueno este fic es una gilipolled que se me ocurrio cuando estaba hablando con Arweni, o se le ocurrio a ella, no se el caso es que me insistio y aqui esta. Es una parodia asi que espero que nadie se ofenda por su contenido.

Si tiene exito haré mas episodios con personajes diferentes de la saga, y podeis pedir alguno si quereis.

Bueno vamos con la historia. Lo que esta escrito asi _'blabla' _son los pensamientos del psicologo.

Espero que os guste y dejad muchos reviews

* * *

**Colegio Howarts de Magia y Hechicería.**

**Martes 25 de Noviembre de 1997 .11.00AM**

**Paciente: Harry Potter aka El muchacho que vivió aka El niñato que simplemente no se deja matar para hacerme la vida más fácil(según Voldemort)**

-Buenos días señor Potter.-dijo el psiquiatra- ¿Qué tal se encuentra?

-Bien gracias y usted?

-También bien pero estamos aquí para hablar de ti.

-La verdad no entiendo la razón por la que me obligan a venir aquí, estoy perfectamente cuerdo.

-Ya hablamos de eso, todos los habitantes de Howarts están obligados 'Para mi desgracia' a asistir a estas sesiones por culpa de la guerra. Ahora Sr. Potter háblame de ti.

-Mi nombre es Harry Potter, tengo 17 años, soy soltero, soy leo y tengo un pelo fabuloso.

-Ehm...¬¬. eso no es a lo que me refería cuando te dije que me hablases de ti, no estamos en una agencia de contactos _'Aunque sabemos lo desesperado que estas, después de todo quien se va a querer acercar a ti'_. Que puedes decir de tu vida.

-Que tengo un pelo fabuloso, no lo as visto- saca un peine para peinarse.- Tan sedoso y oscuro y bonito y brilloso...

-¬¬

Harry siguió añadiendo adjetivos a su pelo mientras no paraba de peinárselo y mirarse a un espejo que había aparecido de quien sabe donde.

-Harry...

Harry no de hace caso.

-Sr. Potter.

Él sigue a lo suyo.

-Sr. Potter!!!!!

-¿Quería algo?

-Puede parar de hablar de su pelo y decirme como se siente sobre... no sé... Sirius

-El también tenia un pelo maravilloso, no tan genial como el mío, pero es que el mío es único. Lastima aquellos años en Azkaban le pasaron factura y ya no fue el mismo de antes.

-¬¬... Y Dumbledore... ¿Qué siente sobre él?

-No me gustaba su pelo era horroroso. Debería habérselo cuidado más. Y su sentido de la moda! Por Merlín!! Su estilista era daltónico o que.

-Ains... Intentémoslo de nuevo. ¿Qué siente sobre el Señor Oscuro?

-Es malvado

'_Al fin llegamos a algo'_ ¿Por qué le incita esos sentimientos?

-Es calvo!!

El psicólogo se cae estilo anime con una gotita en la cabeza

-Quien puede hacerle eso a su pelo, con lo bonito que lo tenia cuando era joven. Y esa nariz, que le pasa, se cree Mickel Jackson(sp). Por Merlín es horrible, es hasta capaz de respirar. Y lo de la lengua esta súper pasado de moda

-Bueno lo mejor será que cambiemos de tema- dijo aun con la gotita en la frente- Ha ocurrido algo en su vida últimamente de lo que me quiera hablar.

-Ayer vi una araña cuando estaba con Ron, el idiota la intento aplastar, pero aun así le rompió una pata.- dijo con una voz triste- Como puede tener tanta insensibilidad.

-No lo entiendo-dijo fingiendo preocupación auque Harry no lo noto.- Pero continué

-Intente hacerle una postiza para que pudiese caminar con un palillo de dientes- lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos empañando sus gafas.- Pero me pase y le atravesé con él. Y mate a la pobre arañita-

Se abalanzó sobre el psicólogo llorando en su hombro. Este le miraba con cara de asco porque le estaba manchando su camisa nueva.

-No pude salvar a la pobre arañita.

-Vamos, tranquilízate, era solo una araña.

-Pero tampoco pude salvar a la pobre cucaracha que aplasto Dean, ni a la mariquita que se comió Cronsak(sp), ni a todas las moscas que se comió la planta carnívora de Nevile a las que libere pero que acabaron de ingrediente de pociones cuando estas atacaron a Snape que estaba por allí.

-No tienes porque preocuparte son solo bichos.

-NO son solo bichos. Son seres superiores. Las voces de mi cabeza me lo han dicho.

-'_Avanzamos un poco mas'_ Y que más te han dicho esas voces.

-Quieren que destripe cosas

-O.O,¿Qué cosas?

-Animales, Duendes, Elfos Domésticos, personas...

-Pero no bichos.

-Bichos no, son superiores.

-Pero los bichos son asquerosos e insignificantes

Ante esto Harry agarro del cuello al psicólogo y lo comenzó a estrangular.

-Los bichos no son insignificantes ni asquerosos.

-No... er...era... bro...brom...a

Harry se tranquilizo y le soltó. El psicólogo se alejo lo mas que pudo de el.

-Y quieres destripar a personas en general o a alguien en concreto.

-A Ginny!!!!!!!!-grito entusiasmado.

-Alguna razón en especial.

-Me persigue, y no le gustan los bichos.- puso mala cara- además a las voces de mi cabeza no le gusta su voz y a mí tampoco es estridente.

-Es una lastima pero se nos a acabado el tiempo.-dijo mirando el reloj- Continuaremos otro día _'Cuanto antes me aleje de ti mejor'_

-De acuerdo doctor- Harry se levanto y se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir se giro-Sabes doctor a las voces de mi cabeza les caes bien, dicen que a lo mejor un día vienen a visitarte.

-Ah, que bien._'si ya que van a salir de tu cabeza para visitarme, y luego dice que esta cuerdo'_

**Fin de la consulta 12.00 AM**


	2. Hermione Granger

Hola hola, aqui esta el segundo capitulo de Psicoloco en Howarts.

Esta vez le ha tocado a Hermione. Que fue pedida por Marata1507. Tambien me pidieron a Cho y Draco. No hay ninguna razon de porque hice esta primera, simplemente me vino la inspiracion para este personaje en lugar de para los otros dos. Intentare hacerlos proximamente.

Se que he tardado bastante en escribir este capitulo, pero solo puedo escribirlco cuando me viene la inspiracion, y lamentablemente se me bloqueo para este fic pero crecio para el que tengo en pausa de escaflowne, por si alguien lo ha leido o lo lee (que lo dudo) estoy escribiendolo y cuando lo tenga entero lo publicare para no volverlo a dejar a medias. E importante vuestros reviews ayudan a mis inspiracion, asi que cuanto mas mandeis mas inspiracion me vendra para continuar.

Gracias a todos los que enviaron su review.

Bueno vamos con la historia. Lo que esta escrito asi _'blabla' _son los pensamientos del psicologo.

Espero que os guste y dejad muchos reviews

**

* * *

**

**Colegio Howarts de Magia y Hechicería.**

**Miércoles 26 de Noviembre de 1997 .11.15AM**

**Paciente: Hermione Granger aka Sabihonda repulsiva aka dientes largos**

El psicólogo miraba su reloj mientras movía el boli nerviosamente. Su paciente llegaba tarde, tenia mejores cosas que hacer que esperar a esos locos del colegio.

La puerta se abrió para revelar a Hermione Jane Granger que miraba al psicólogo con aire de suficiencia.

-Llega tarde Srta. Granger

-Yo nunca he llegado tarde a ningún sitio

-Siempre hay una primera vez- _'aunque dudo que esta lo sea'_.

-No he llegado tarde! Según mi reloj todavía no son las once

-Pues su reloj esta veinte minutos atrasado, o a lo mejor se a parado debería llevarlo a revisión cuando salga de aquí.

Hermione le fulmino con la mirada pero no dijo nada.

-Bien por que estoy aquí- dijo esta.

-Acaso no lo sabe, esta aquí para una evaluación psicológica.

-Pero no lo entiendo estoy muy cuerda.

-Es un proceso de rutina. Tengo que hacerlo con todos los habitantes de Howarts.

-Es una rutina estúpida, la psicología no sirve para nada, no tiene nada lógico.

-Es algo extraño que me hables de lógica cuando resulta que estas estudiando magia. La magia no tiene lógica.

-Mentira la magia esta en los libros y los libros siempre tiene lógica.- dijo mirándole como una energúmena.

-No todos los libros tienen lógica.

-Mentira!!! Los libros tienen la lógica y poseen la verdad.

-Creo Srta. Granger que debería reconsiderar esa opinión, los libros no siempre dicen la verdad.

Hermione le miro como si se hubiese vuelto loco. Como podía decir ese proyecto de medico que los libros no decían la verdad. Los libros poseían las verdades del universo, siempre tenían la razón.

-Mientes.

-No miento.

-Si que mientes

-No lo hago

-Si lo haces

-Que no

-Que si

-_'No puedo creer que le haya seguido el juego' _No pienso seguir con esa infantil negación suya. Si los libros siempre dicen la verdad quiere decir que si un libro le dice que los libros mienten lo creería.

Hermione le miro pensativa. Cuando estaba a punto de salirle humo de la cabeza. Exclamó emocionada.

-No existe ningún libro que diga eso, así que su pregunta no tiene validez.

-Y si yo escribiese un libro que lo dijese.

El humo comenzó a salir de la cabeza de Hermione. Esta junto sus rodillas a su pecho u comenzó a murmurar

-Los libros nunca mienten, siempre dicen la verdad. Los libros nunca mienten, siempre dicen la verdad. Los libros...

_-'Luego decía que estaba cuerda'_ Srta. Granger creo que su problema es de negación, cree que todo lo que dicen los libros pero no lo que le dicen las personas.

-Es mentira, lo que dicen los profesores también es verdad.

-¿Por que creer lo que dicen los profesores?

-Los profesores saben todo.

-Pero los profesores son humanos y es imposible para los humanos conocer todo.

-¡¡Mientes!!

-No miento

-Si que lo haces. No has hecho otra cosa que mentir desde que entre aquí.

_-'Ya volvemos otra vez'_ No pienso pasar otra vez por esto. Srta. Granger debe aprender que la verdad no esta en los libros y que los profesores no lo saben todo. Y el mejor ejemplo te lo dieron aquí hace cinco años, el profesor Lockhart.

-Lockhart- dijo con voz soñadora mientras miraba al vació.

-No me dirás que todavía crees en él.

Hermione seguía en su burbuja soñadora.

-Lockhart era un farsante. Se demostró y hasta hay un libro sobre eso. A que libro vas a creer.

-Los de Lockhart son mas así que esos.

-Menuda lógica aplastante. Se nos acaba el tiempo lo mejor será que continuemos otro día.

-Otro día, para que estoy completamente sana.

_-'Si ya lo veo'_ Como llegaste tarde...

-Que no llegue tarde!!

-...No nos ha dado tiempo ha completar tu sesión por lo que tendremos que hacerlo otro día.

-De acuerdo, aunque no estoy muy convencida. Pero como los profesores nos obligan.

-Hasta el próximo día.

**Fin de la consulta 12.00AM**


End file.
